Blackjack
|-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= |-|Book 3/Start of Book 4= |-|Chapter 53= |-|Chapter 62b= |-|Chapter 65= |-|Chapter 73= |-|Chapter 74/Alicorn= "I AM BLACKJACK" -Blackjack, upon regaining her sanity Summary Comparatively while Stable 99 wasn't the most progressive fallout shelter, it remained as one of the longest self sustaining one in Equestria after the bombs dropped. but beneath its socially enforced sexism it held a secret a string of code if put bluntly could allow anyone with the technical prowess to rule the ruined world. Our own unfortunate hero Blackjack (born Go Fish) was being raised to head the shelters security team. Although not as smart as Stable 2's Littlepip and often the butt of jokes and ridicule, she was far less naive about the Stables leader. Who had secretly made plans to sell off the piece of code to ponies outside, claiming to have been the company that had built the stable, in exchange to quell an internal rebellion in Stable 99. long story short that REALLY didn't work out as planned. In a last ditch effort to save her home Blackjack with the help of her friend P-21, copied the code to her Pipbuck, and left home with a target on her head, hoping to clear out all of her troubles and save her home... ---- NOTE FOR NEWCOMERS: Fallout Equestria Project Horizons is a VERY VERY VERY long story with not a lot of well known details and feat listings online. for reference, it is longer than the Lord of the Rings, Chronicles of Narnia, and Harry Potter book series put together and is 3 times the Length of the original Fallout Equestria story. On top of this, there are 2 sequel stories in the works that could change a characters ability set. any stats that are crucial to a feat or aspect of the character will directly quote the those stories and no other sources. ---- Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A |''' At least 9-A, At least 8-B via Trottenheimers Folly | 8-C At least 8-B 'via Trottenheimers Folly |' 8'''-'B '''At least 8-B 'via Trottenheimers Folly | '''Low 7-C | Low 7-C '| '''7-B '| '6-B | 6-A '| '''5-A Name: '''Blackjack (Go Fish was her birth name), Security (Pseudonym), Maiden of the Stars (to certain Religious Groups), Queen Whiskey, Queen Blackjack '''Origin: '''My Little Pony/Fallout (Fallout Equestria Project Horizons Fan Fiction by Somber) '''Gender: Female Age: '''18 in Project Horizons, 20s in Speak, At least 218+ in Project Horizons Epilogue '''Classification: Radioactive Stable Security Unicorn | Same | Cyber Legged Unicorn | Same as before | Cyber Winged Unicorn | Clone of original self''' | Cyber Alicorn | Same as before | Same as before '''Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Magic, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification (With Pipbuck), Skilled Marksman (With Pipbuck), Homing Attack (With Pipbuck), Minor Time Manipulation '(can slow it down via Pipbuck) '''Regeneration '(Low-Low, via Healing Potions) | '''All Previous Abilities, in addition to, Minor Resistance 'to '''Radiation '(Chapter 26), '''Radiation Manipulation (via Trottheimers Folly), Durability Negation '(Via Trottheimers Folly, and Star Metal Sword) | '''All Previous Abilities Excluding Radiation Manipulation; but Magic and, Telekinesis are all vastly inferior, '''in addition to '''Immortality '(Type 1), 'Regeneration '(High-Low), 'Invisibility '(Via Stealth Buck), 'Stealth Mastery '(via Stealth Buck), '''Non-Corporeal (Comparable to Littlepip can exist simply as a soul) Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation '''(Can walk in Soul Manipulating fields without issue, Chapter 40, Survived having her soul ripped out) | '''Same as Before in addition to, Teleportation, Resistance to: Mind Manipulation '''and '''Emphatic Manipulation |''' Same as before in addition to', '''Fligh't |''' Same as before Baring Flight | 'Same as before in addition to, Telepathy, '''and '''Mind Reading '| '''All Previous Abilities, Excluding Telepathy, and Mind Reading,' All Abilities Vastly Enhanced', In Addition to,' Immortality' (Types 3, 4, 6, and 8), Transmutation, BFR, Regeneration '''(Low Godly) | 'Same as Before '| '''All Abilities available to any previous form, in addition to, Pocket Reality Manipulation '(As Lunas Successor she should hold domain over the Dark World, a small pocket in space time separate from the main reality), '''Dimensional Travel '(Can travel to the Dark World), and 'Reality Warping '(undid the effects of Discord) 'Attack Potency: Small Building Level '(Took on and defeated a Dragon with 2 of her teammates using only grenades in Chapter 8, Can rip ponies in half in a blind rage, defeated Deus in Chapter 16) | 'Same as before, City Block level '''via Trottheimers Folly (capable of destroying structures of this size) | '''Large Building Level '(in Chapter 47 she was able to hold and damage a creature who had casually knocked Rampage from one side of a prison to another, Rampage should weigh over 400 pounds), '''City Block level '''via Trottheimers Folly | '''Same as before |''' Same as before | '''Same as before |''' Same as before''' | Large Continent Level '''(Injured The Eater of Souls who tanked injuries on this scale) | 'Same as before '| 'Large Planet Level '(Scales to Early MLP:FiM Princess feats) '''Speed: Superhuman, Superhuman '''Reaction Speeds, '''Subsonic+ '''Reaction Speeds with SATS (in Chapter 22 she dodged gunfire) | '''Same as before | Subsonic+ '''Movement Speeds (Kept up with a moving train) '''Massively Hypersonic Combat Speeds (Tagged Psychoshy, who reached speeds similar to this) | Same as before |''' Same as before | '''Same as before |''' Same as before''' | Same as before '| '''Same as before '| 'Relativistic '(Scales to the Early MLP FiM Princesses) '''Lifting Strength: Class 1 '''on her own '''Athletic Human with''' Telekinesis''' | Same as before | Class 10 on her own '''(Threw around multiple ponies with her cybernetics with relative ease in Chapter 42) | '''Same as before |''' Same as before | 'Same as before '| 'Same as before '| Class 25 with Telekinesis (Lifted a Pony sized Stalactite) | 'Same as before '| '''Class Z with Telekinesis (Can move the Moon out of orbit) Striking Strength: Street Level '| '''Building Level '(Trottheimers Folly is capable of feats on this level) | '''Building Level | Same as before |''' Same as Before | 'Same as before '| 'Same as before '| 'Planet Level '(Hurt The Eater of Souls who tanked attacks on this level) | 'Same as before '| '''Large Planet Level Durability: City Block Level '''(Shot herself and Deus out of a building in Chapter 8, did the same and ultimately neutralized him in Chapter 16 states Deus is based heavily on [http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-516 SCP-516 for reference] | '''Multi City Block Level (In Chapter 21 she had a small boat dropped on top of her from a few stories up and she survived, a similar situation happened at the end of Chapter 32, where she was crushed by a much larger boat while underwater) | Same as before '(Walked around not realizing half her face was melted off in Chapter 40, Regenerated from being impaled in Chapter 49) | '''Small Town Level '(Had her cybernetics enhanced by pegasi armor, which are noted to be far more durable than her own previous armaments and Steel Ranger armor) | 'City Level '(Tanked a nuke that obliterated a tower that was low orbital, fell from said tower, and then was crushed by a flying fortress, this was all done while on reserve power.) | 'Same as before '| 'Same as before '| 'Planetary '| 'Same as before '| '''Large Planet Level Stamina: High, In Chapter 7 she had awoken from a dream and fought against Robot doctors in the middle of being operated on. | Same as before | Higher than before, her cyber parts are more durable than her flesh was and she can go for days without eating, didn't even notice half her face was melting off in Chapter 40 | Same as before |''' Same as before | 'Same as before '| 'Same as before '| 'Extremely High '| 'Same as before '| 'Same as before '| '''Higher (Can move the moon without getting tired) Range: Extended Melee Range '''unarmed, '''Hundreds of Meters '''with weapons | '''Same as before | Kilometers with Sniper | Same as before |''' Same as before''' | Same as before |''' Same as before | 'Same as before '| 'Same as before '| Likely '''Planetary Standard Equipment: |-|Book 1= * Pipbuck: '''An Inventory Management, Health Monitoring, PDA System Fused to the bone of her front right hoof, the device can track enemies up to a kilometer away, manage Medical Supplies, and lets her slow down time with SATs, an internal Auto targeting System. ** '''EC-1101: '''Program embedded into her Pipbuck that gives her access to highly powerful pre apocalypse weaponry. A spirit named '''Watcher '''is embedded into the program, he can help Blackjack with advice on how to deal with certain situations. * '''Healing Potion: '''Provides Low-Low Regeneration if consumed * '''IF-9 Combat Shotgun: '''Shotgun with drum magazines, a running gag in the story is how Blackjack loves to break these. * '''Security Baton * Dragon Claw: '''Dragon Claw the size of a pony head with surprisingly good anti armament abilities. * '''Security Armor: '''Upgraded Stable Security Barding that covers her front |-|Book 2= * '''All Previous Weaponry * SWAT Armor: '''after her previous armor had been totaled when she got struck by lightning Blackjack received upgraded security barding from Charity, this armor covers her entire body this time and offers '''Small Building level '''protection (endured having a boat dropped on top of her). * '''Cupcakes' Revolver: '''Standard issue Revolver. * '''Star Metal Sword: '''Sword made of the same material that cases Trottheimer's Folly, it can harm intangibles * '''Vigilance: '''A 12.7 MM pistol, and family heirloom of Blackjacks. the bullets it fires are of higher density than Duty and Vigilance. Despite its ammo weight it has a surprisingly decent amount of travel to its shots. * '''Taurus Rifle: '''Heavily Modified Standard issue scoped hunting rifle, Blackjack picks it up after the owner it was named after was killed by Deus, its shots were able to pierce Deus's armor point blank, and it works great in long distance shoot outs. * '''Trottheimer's Folly: '''Cannon Similar in Fashion to the BFG 9000 fires a blast of weaponized Radiation bullets encased in magical metal that are nigh impossible to find. The blasts from this weapon is so strong that it can bring down entire cruise liner ships with ease. |-|Book 3/Start of Book 4= * '''All Previous Weaponry Excluding, Trottheimer's Folly, Cupcakes Revolver, Security Armor, and Baton * Battle Saddle: 'Combat Ready Saddles mainly used to help Earth and Pegasi ponies use Heavy Weaponry in battle. It was custom built by Calamity, Has a shotgun, RPG, and armor piercing mode. * '''Stealth Buck: '''Stealth Add-on for Pip-bucks, allows the user to turn invisible and move without a sound for hours on end. * "'Loaded Down": 'Advanced Assault Rifle with armor piercing rounds. * '''Duty and Sacrifice: '''Twin 5 Shot 45 Calibur Revolvers, they were specifically made to be fired telekinetically and thus prove extremely effective in combat due to their armor piercing abilities. * '.38 Revolver: '''Another Revolver. |-|Chapter 53 onwards= * '''Book 3/Start of Book 4 Weapons Excluding Tarus Rifle * Harbinger Carbine: '''Carbine used by the Harbingers, a religious group that worships technology, armor piercing rounds, can negate Steel Ranger level durability * '''Mane Six Statuettes: 6 Statues of the Mane Six from the MLP Friendship is Magic TV Series series, these statuettes each contain a small fragment of each respective pony and Rarity's soul It is strongly hinted that these statues if all united can give their respective holder resistance to Mind and Emphatic Manipulation from even the strongest of Alicorn Magic (Country Level) and The Goddess (At least Country level [Continent Level in PH]). * Penance: 'Highly Advanced Prototype Sniper Rifle that has low kick back when enveloped in magic. |-|Chapter 62B onwards= *'Same as before Minus Star Metal Sword and Dragon Claw *'Beam Canons: '''Beam Weapons built into her sides, in a blind rage with these alone she was stated to be armed enough to take out an entire stable single handedly *'RPG''' *'Perceptitron: '''A Helmet that allows the user to view current event from anothers perspective. |-|Chapter 65 onwards= * '''Only Previous Weapons are Vigilance, The Statuettes, Healing Potions, and Duty and Sacrifice' * IF 88 Shotgun AKA "Sexy"'': 'Advanced Prototype Shotgun, it is a drum fed semi auto literal hand cannon that would make DOOM's Super Shotgun blush with envy. Capable of firing off 20 28 pellet rounds in 6 seconds. When used against 6 Brood (Giant Soul Eating Demons) in a hallway it left them nigh obliterated. Nicknamed affectionately by Blackjack for how badly it "fucks ponies up". Her friends call it "Blackjack" humorously for that very same reason. |-|Chapter 73 onwards= * '''Same as before but with Folly and Perpceptitron' |-|Chapter 74 onwards= * Same as before but with Star Metal Sword |-|Speak Sequel Story= * Same as before |-|Epilogue= * Likely has access to all previous weaponry Notable Techniques: |-|Book 1= *'Telekinesis: '''Not as strong as Littlepips, her best feat at this point is lifting a pony for a brief moment, can snap necks with it. *'Telekinetic Bullet: Coating of Blackjacks magic that can work as a pseudo machine gun, the impact of these is notably weak and she will use firearms over this if able |-|Book 2= * '''Same as Book 1 |-|Book 3/Start of Book 4= * Same as Book 1 but even weaker |-|Chapter 53 onwards= *'Same as Book 1' *'Teleportation: '''During her time under The Goddesses mind control Blackjack picks up how to use Teleportation magic. she can use it to instantly warp herself to different locations around her. |-|Chapter 62B onwards= * '''All Previous Abilities' * Flight: '''After being forcibly even further augmented, Blackjack receives artificial wings that enable her to fly short distances. This consumes a large amount her power supply however. |-|Chapter 65 onwards= * '''All Previous Abilities Baring Flight |-|Chapter 73 onwards= * Same as before * Telepathy/Mind Reading: '''After being exposed to what was considered a lethal amount of irradiated moonstones, Blackjack came back with not only sparkly eyes but the ability to read minds and communicate telepathically with those surrounding her. She can even use herself as a sort of conduit to allow her teammates to communicate with each other telepathically. |-|Chapter 74 onwards= * '''All Previous Abilities * Enhanced Magic: '''After fusing with Cognitum (Living AI) and Princess Luna, Blackjacks Magical abilities sky rocketed being able to make giant magical scissors out of nowhere and shooting fire, she is inexperienced however and doesn't not know yet how to properly use it. * '''Immortality: '''She has the regenerative abilities of Cognitium, and Luna, was barred by Luna and Discord from dying. * '''Regeneration: '''Because of her Immortality Blackjack can survive and regenerate from being a soul * '''BFR: '''Her upgraded Teleportation allows her to teleport other ponies * '''Transmutation |-|Speak Sequel Story= * Same as before |-|Epilogue= * All Previous Abilities * Mastery of Magic: '''Far more experienced with her Alicorn body than before and should scale to Luna being able to move the moon with her magic. '''Intelligence: Average not as smart as Littlepip was for the majority of her adventure, relies on P-21 or her other friends for technological advice, Gifted via EC-1101 '''(Dealer can guide Blackjack through technological or tactical hurdles if need be) | '''Same as before | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before | Likely higher '''(Flew a spaceship on her own without EC-1101 or other guidance) | '''Same as before | Same as before | Likely Genius '''level intellect, in her 200 years of being alive she learnt how to craft magical talismans that can create water, power a rocket to the moon, and even grant '''Type 3 Immortality '''to others. '''Weaknesses: Mentally Unstable, has faced so many hardships and tragedies in her short time outside that she literally fluctuates from being drunkenly happy one moment, to putting a shotgun to her head the next. Bringing up her past mistakes will easily distract her. She is a known drug abuser and She is known to abuse multiple drugs in the midst of battle to reap the collective short term benefits. Should a battle last any length of time while drugged her body will decay and at worst she will die. She will often even without drugs recklessly push herself, her body and even her friends to their own breaking point, which messes with her coordination with others. She does not listen to others very often. Pipbuck is vulnerable to EMPs. SATS requires a cool down period after each use, Watcher can cryptic with his advice, Bad Luck. | Same as before, repeated use of Trottenheimer's Folly will worsen her cancer and kill her. | Same as Book 1 in addition to her legs and Cyberpony parts being able to be shorted out and requiring gem intake to power her, she does not keep a steady supply on her either. If she runs out of power she will pass out. | Same as before, Teleporting too much will strain her magic. | Same as before, Flying consumes a lot of her energy | Same as before minus cybernetic related weaknesses | Same as Before, cannot fully utilize her Alicorn powers | Same as before''' | Same as before | None Notable, she has seemingly since moved past her inner demons in the time she has watched over the planet of Equus. '''Key: Book 1''' | '''Book 2 | Book 3/Beginning of Book 4 | Chapter 53 onwards | Chapter 62B onwards | Chapter 65 onwards | Chapter 73 onwards '| '''Chapter 74 onwards '| '''Speak Sequel Story | Epilogue Gallery Category:Project Horizons Category:Characters Category:Fallout Equestria Category:Pipbuck users